


I'm Right Here

by NotASpaceAlien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Crowley needs to be reassured that his angel hasn't left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr at http://not-a-space-alien.tumblr.com/post/125903424020/prompt-one-sleeps-starfish-over-the-other-because

Aziraphale was not quite sure what had woken him.  The air was quiet, and he could feel his pupils dilate as far as they would open in the darkness.  He looked over towards the window and willed the shade to open a slat, allowing faint moonlight to stream into the bedroom.

He felt Crowley’s hands around his chest, and realized that he had woken because Crowley had been digging his nails into Aziraphale’s flesh.  He craned his neck to try and look at the demon, Crowley’s arms and legs wound around Aziraphale from behind.

The angel put his head back down, looking out the window, listening to the silence.

There was a small sob from behind him.

He rolled as carefully as he could, turning so that Crowley’s limbs stayed where they were, and winced as Crowley dug his nails into his arm again.  He put his arms around the demon, and Crowley pressed tightly against him, still asleep.

Aziraphale studied him with concern.  Crowley’s face suddenly tightened, and he whimpered, “Aziraphale?”

“I’m right here,” he answered.

Crowley’s hands balled into fists, and his eyes squeezed shut more tightly.  “Please don’t…”

There was a soft rustling sound as Aziraphale’s wings expanded to practically fill the room, their immense bulk a soft silver color in the starlight.  They folded over onto Crowley, and Aziraphale gently lifted him to get a wing under him, until they were both cocooned in feathers.  He put his hands on Crowley’s temples and tilted him so that he could nuzzle his forehead.  “I’m right here.  I’m not going anywhere.”

And then Crowley was limp, totally dead to the word, because he knew his angel was there, and that was all that mattered.  



End file.
